Midnight Walker
by destined for my love
Summary: ItachiKagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru are brother and sister. Naraku does something to the well and Kagome is now in the time of naruto. What do you mean Sesshomaru is the New King of Demons? And who is Midnight Walker? R&R! anime crossover INUxNARU!
1. The Begining

**OK SO MY COMPUTER IS sUCKY!!! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!! I CAN ONLY USE 1 CHAPTER!!!**

* * *

**Lady Akatsuki: I'll try to make them longer. idk Probrobly Jiraiya and Naruto. But idk yet. hey i am only 13 but ill try to have my punctuation and stuff like that correct. you can proof read if you want. jus tell me and ill e-mail it to you. thank for the review!!**

**Kunoichikagi: Thanks and to let you know i need ideas and im a slow typer so yeah. im already on ch. 4 on paper thanx for the review.!!**

**Mistress kira-fires of hell: ok no problem. give me like 1 week tops!! thanks.**

**xoxoUchihaSakuraxoxo:I got the nickname (sesshy) from a couple of other stories. thanks for the review!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont Own anything except my own clothes and my clothes!!! If any of you dont get that please tell me!!! no flaimers please!!!

* * *

Midnight Walker

By: Destined for my Love

**CHAPTER 1**

Well we all know of Kagome and Inuyasha. But what about Kagome and Sesshomaru; What is there relationship? And has Inuyasha really forgot about Kikyo? What is Kagome's relationship between her and Inuyasha? Well your about to find out!

The battle with Naraku is over!! Or is it?

"Ok, Songo, it we are really going to fight Naraku; I want u to fight your brother Kohaku! NO HOLDING BACK!! I want you to just knock him out, but keep the shard in him. Miroku, I want you to fight Kanna, ok? Again she is on our side, same with Kagura. At the beginning of the fight, I'm going to go to Naraku's Castle and I'm going to their hearts! Once I get their hearts into them we are all going to strike Naraku at once and kill him! I have to purify the jewel (the Shikon no tama: the jewel of four souls) in order to kill Naraku. I have to purify him from the inside out. We need recruits! Inuyasha go get Koga and ill to get Sesshomaru for the final face off with Naraku." Kagome said. She was making the plan since Inuyasha's brain doesn't work right. '_Ha. Ha'_ Kagome thought. Kagome started to laugh. They just look at her like she was crazy. "I was thinking ok?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GET KOGA!" Inuyasha yelled.

'_Gee why do I even bother'_ Kagome thought. "Well I don't want you to fight Sesshomaru!" said Kagome.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok, bye! See you later!" Kagome said walking off.

* * *

Kagome walked a couple more hours before arriving at the castle. It was like Cinderella's castle. It was made of stone. There were Four, big white tours. Big iron gates with 2 guards. They were Mouse demon. The castle was on top of a big hill where you can see for 100 miles. There was a practice field about as big as Keaeds Village. There was Sesshomaru's army practicing in the practice fields. There was a beautiful garden. More than one actually, there were about 10 gardens. The 2 guards come up to Kagome. 

"State you purpose here!" the guard on the right said.

"I have a request to make to lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome stated.

"What is your request?" the same guard asked.

"That's none of you business! Now Get Sesshomaru!" yelled Kagome.

"We don't have t-" they were cut off by…

"NOW!!" yelled Kagome who's powers were rising by the second.

"Yes Ma'am." They said at the same time scared for there lives.

Both guards run off to get their lord.

Several minutes later Lord Sesshomaru comes out with his guards from earlier.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked the usually ice lord.

"I have a request. May we talk privately?" Kagome stated not backing down from his glare.

"Vary well. Follow me." Sesshy Commanded.

"Yes," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked all the way through the castle, walked up 3 flights of stairs, made a left, left, right, and a left. Kagome tried to memorize the way but lost track.

"What was your request Kagome?" Sesshy asked.

"OMG! So the Icy Lord Fluff Ball does talk?" Kagome Said Sarcastically, "Joking. Joking. I came to discuss Naraku with you."

"Okay, continue," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome told Sesshy about her plan. Sesshomaru was surprised to see kagome a human no less come up with a vary good plan. It barely had any flaws. Kagome was talking vary adequately. Again Sesshomaru was surprised about her knowledge. He always thought that humans were stupid and foolish beings. She told him wrong.

"Miko, were did you learn to talk like that? It's far beyond the knowledge of any human of your age!" shock evident in his voice but face betraying no emotion.

"…um…don't laugh, okay? I live 500 years in the future. You know the bone eaters well?" she was him nod. "Um…that's how I get to my time." Kagome said.

"…I believe you. But if we are going to do this you need training. I will train you personally. We will start tomorrow morning at dawn. We will get you clothes and you are not warring that! We are going to your time and going shopping. Okay…little sister?" Sesshomaru said.

Saying Kagome was shocked was and understatement. Once she got out of her shocked state she got up and ran and gave Sesshy a hug. Kagome said, "Only on 2 conditions. I get to call you…Sesshy." Sesshomaru cringed at the name. "and we do a blood bond. The only way I really become you sister."

"The name I'm not really excited about, but the blood bond I'll do. But let me warn you, when you change into a demon it's going to hurt. And after all of this you will live with me. Okay, little sis?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok but let me warn you also," Kagome started. At this it made the demon lord raise a delicate eyebrow. "when we get on the other side of the bone eaters well, you are going to get hit by a lot of new smells unless you can tone your senses down. Your demon marks, can you take them off…? We have no demons in my era. Your claws can you retract them, but you hair is fine. Okay, good. But when we get back from my era we will do the blood bond." Kagome said.

They leave the castle and to Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridle style and carried her all the way to the bone eaters well. When they arrived at the bone eaters well, Sesshy retracted his claws, markings and senses. They jumped in to meet the blue purplish light that Kagome loved.

* * *

read and review 

I still need to finish writing and typing ch 3 so give me like 1 week and it will be updated!!! SORRY COMPUTER IS SUCKY!!!


	2. The Other side of the Well

**CHAPTER 2**

"Okay, lets go," Kagome said as she jumped into the well.

On the other side of the well Sesshy was amazed at what was to behold in the future. There were sky scrapers, cars, and people with pink and blue hair. But what caught Sesshy's attention was the tree Inuyasha was pined to 500 years ago.

"That is the tree Inuyasha was pined to 500 years ago. That is how he can travel to this time." Kagome said in a mater-of-fact tone. "Okay, let's go inside and meet my family. Don't kill anyone! It's against the law. When we are out, leave your swords here. We are not allowed any weapons."

Sesshomaru just looks at her like she was crazy, but then to his unemotional self. Kagome told him to follow her into the house.

When he stepped into the house and thought it was a nice place. He nodded in approval. Kagome squealed and hugged him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. But got over it quickly and hugged back.

"Ahem." Kagome's mom Lori said. She had short brown hair that goes down to the ears. Her hair was curly. She had green eyes that were specked with brown. Ruby red lips with pearl earrings and a matching necklace. She was wearing an apron with a striped navy blue colored shirt with jean shorts; Fair skin that was a creamy color.

"Oh hi mom this is 'lord' Sesshomaru of the 'western lands' from the feudal era. Hey where is grandpa and Sota? Oh and if you see grandpa take away his o'fuda," Kagome said.

"Oh hi Sesshomaru-sama," Lori greets and bows deeply. "There up stairs. Ill go get them." She said and left to go get them.

After they came down, Grandpa said, "There's a demon in the house! Kagome get behind me so that I can exterminate him!" Grandpa yelled and realized what he had just done. He had said that to 'Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands'. He drops down on the ground and apologizes.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance," Sota bowed deeply. "Hey Kagome where is Inuyasha/ and How long are you staying?" Sota asked oh so politely.

"Inuyasha is getting Prince Koga to help with the fight of Naraku. And we are leaving tomorrow night." Kagome said, "Oh mom can I have you credit card to go shopping? Sesshomaru is going to train me so I need new clothes." Kagome stated.

"ok, but be back before dark. And take your little brother to his friends house and pick him up before you come back. Oh and I need these. I'm going to look for clothes for lord Sesshomaru. Be right back." She left to find and out for Sesshomaru.

The outfit consisted of blue jeans that hugged hip hips with a black undershirt and a white button up t-shirt. Let's just say that Kagome was shocked at the way he looked.

"Wow bro you look good! Oh I guess we should tell mom what's happening. Well mom Sesshomaru and I are going to do a blood bond so I will turn into a full demon. And be royalty well Sesshomaru's sister so yeah." Kagome said and Sesshomaru just gave a nod.

"ok well welcome to the family and here's the credit card and grocery list. Have fun." Lori said while shoving them out the door. When they were out of the door they got ready for Kagome's birthday party.

"Hey Sesshomaru guess what today is," said Kagome.

"I have no idea enlighten Me." stated Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.

"My birthday," she stated and stopped turning to see his reaction. His eyes were slightly wider and his mouth was in an 'O' shape. She giggled at the way he reacted. She hugged him around the waist. She only came up to about his chest or right below the shoulder.

"well I guess we have to do something when he get back to my time, huh?" he stated. His composure was back to his normal emotionless self. She looked at him and nodded.

"later sis, Later bro." Sota said while going to his friends house. Kagome waved and said bye.

They walk to the mall and on the way there they ran into Kagome's friends.

"hey Kagome we were just headed to your house," Yumi said.

"yeah should we tell her?" Amy asked Eri?

"yes we should," Eri said.

There was a long pause and the three just smiled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the three yelled in unison.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Thanks you guys." Kagome said.

"We're heading to your house," Yumi said.

"We're having a surprise party," Amy Stated.

"Yeah we just got finished shopping for your present" Eri said.

"Just act surprised," Yumi said happily.

"well see you at your house later tonight," Amy said walking off with the other two.

"okay well bye." Kagome yelled as she also walked off.

**At Kagome's House**

"Hey Lori Kagome was with some guy today. Do you know who he is?" Eri asked.

"Yeah he's Kagome's adopted brother. Cool, huh?" Lori asked.

**With Kagome and Sesshy**

"Okay weird." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru just nodded.

When they got to the mall they went to **Belk** and bought short shorts. The colors were of black, white, green and red. They were $7 each. They also got undershirts which consisted of the same colors but also include pink and blue. They were $5 each. They spent a total of $120.

They went to another store and bought sneakers; Black Nike athletics. Which were $56. they also bought black socks with a pink Nike sign on them. Those were $15. Altogether they spent $71.

She bought 4 pairs of jeans worth $20 each. The total cost was $80.

They go into another store and Sesshomaru picked out what she was going to wear. He picked out 3 corsets of the color black. He also picked out 12 pairs of leather pants which also consisted of the color black. Altogether she spent $500 in this one store. Out of all the stores they went to they spent $771_**(A/N I don't even spend that much money on clothes!) **_

"hey Sesshomaru are you hungry?" Kagome asked.

"I don't eat human food," he stated his stomach started to growl. Kagome laughed. "What is so funny kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome's stomach started to growl too.

Kagome blushes, "oh…Let's eat." Kagome said excitedly.

"Hey Kagome are you feeling better?" the most annoying person in the world 'next to Inuyasha' who doesn't get a hint came up to her. Sesshomaru growled warningly. Hogo didn't back off but stepped closer and smiled at Kagome. "Kagome are you sure your safe with him he kind of looks like he is about to kill someone?" Hogo stated looking Sesshomaru from head to toe. Kagome just nodded at the question. "So Kagome did they let you out of the hospital?"

'This guy doesn't know anything' Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh. Hi Hogo!" Kagome tried to sound but failed miserably. She sounded like a dieing cow that has just been ran over by a truck. "Didn't see you there."

"Oh its ok I just wanted to ask if you would accompany me to the 'Phantom of the Opera' you know the play. I wont take no for an answer. Its this Saturday. Ill pick you up around 7 p.m." Hogo said oh so confidently.

"sorry Hogo I…uh this is my adopted brother so yeah. He's staying at our house for a today and tomorrow. Then we are leaving out of town. I'm not coming back." Kagome said trying to sound sad but was so glad she was leaving since she hated Hogo's guts.

"oh well hoe about tonight?" Hogo asked desperately.

"Uh…well…you can buy me a birthday present I'm turning 17 remember. Well got to go, later Hogo." Kagome smiled while waving and walking off. They go down the street and into an alleyway. They stop. "damn that was a close one! Well you see my grandpa likes to make up stories to say I have incurable daises so I don't have to go to school and I can come to the feudal era." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru was trying his hardest not to crack a smile or laugh. It didn't work though. He gave Kagome one of his rare smiles.

On the way home Kagome went to the grocery store and got everything her mom told her to get, then went to pick up Sota from his friends house. They walked home in a comfortable silence.

read and review

I still need to finish writing and typing ch 3 so give me like 1 week and it will be updated!!! SORRY COMPUTER IS SUCKY!!!


	3. the Birthday and the Dream

**ok so i am really soory for not updating sooner!!! we kinda got hit by a storm and like ny files on my computer got deleted and i couldnt find them so yeah. and now i have to type chapter 4-6 again!!! well sorry for not updating again.**

**:thanx for the reviews:**

demon prince-sesshomaru

mistress kira-fire of hell

the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

x0SilverFeathersx0

**the parings for the story are as i say unless you have sugestions:**

**Itachi/Kagome**

**Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara**

**Neji/TenTen**

**Kiba/Hinata**

**Limi/Kisame**

**Konkuro/Shino**

**Sakura/Lee**

**Ino/Choji**

**Shikamaru/Tamari**

**Iruka/Kakashi**

**Tsunade/Juriya(sp?)**

**Sesshomaru/Shizune**

**_any other sugestions???_**

* * *

When Kagome got home, her mom told her to go straight to her room with

Sesshomaru. Kagome started up a conversation. It went like this.

"Hey Sesshy, what are you going to teach me when we get back?" Kag asked.

"Well, I'm going to teach you about and how to wield weapons of all kinds, hand-to-hand combat and how to harness your powers. That's about it." Sesshy stated.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama, can you come down here real fast?" Lori asked, more like commanded.

They stopped talking and went down stairs. When she got down there it was dark. She turned on the lights and everyone popped out from their hiding places. They all yelled "Surprise!"

Kag looked shocked or surprised. She ran up to her mother and hugged her saying "thanks". Then goes and hugs everyone else saying a 'thanks'.

They all go into the dining room and eat. They had cornbread, stew, chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, rice, egg rolls, and whatever else you can think of.

They all sat at the table discussing school, life, gossip, and what they got for Kagome for her birthday. Eri's and Hogo's conversation went like this:

"Hey Eri, did you know that Tony Hawk made the football team and Harley Davidson was named the basketball coach?" Hogo said.

"Ho, I didn't know that. Hey Hogo, did you try out for any sports yet? I hear they have a great soccer team this year!" Eri said all too excitedly.

It was time to move on to the presents.

"Here Kagome open this one!" Amy yelled.

"Okay," said Kagome as she picked up a wrapped box. She opened it and in there was knee high leather boots that has a 3 in heel.

It was about 10:00 pm when everyone went home. Kagome got 4 presents. Boots, $100 give card to JCPennys, skirts (leather) along with the fishnet t-shirts (6 t-shirts) and 4 leather tube tops.

When she turned around, she saw Sesshy carry a large chest into the living room. She wondered what was in it.

"Kagome, sweetie, we have one more present. Well, actually 3 more, but oh well, open the chest!" Lori said.

Kagome opened the chest to see 2 beautiful swords and a long bow with arrows with an outfit already in the chest.

The swords have demon spirits in them. One is a fox and the other is a dragon. The sword that has the fox spirit in it is called whiskers. It has the power to manipulate humans and demons alike, control the element of fire and take power from other people and weapons (ex: jutsu, poison, whip, etc) The sword that has the spirit of the dragon is called Scales. This sword has the power to control the elements of lighting and earth, take/copy bloodlines and increases your power by ten-fold. The long bow was created for the priestess that holds the sacred jewel in them.

The three items that were given to her were all of Midoriko's weapons. The fox and the dragon were the same opponents that Midoriko faced before she was sealed in the jewel.

Kagome picked up 'Whiskers' and the sword pulsed. The sword was speaking to her.

"_I have chosen you as my welder. Prove your powers tonight Kagome."_

Kagome was shocked to say the least, but held her composure. Little did you know that Sesshy heard the whole conversation? She went back to looking at the sword. It had a picture of a fox with 9 tails on the hilt of the sword. The blade was a light orange with one red stripe running down the middle of the sword. The sheath was a blood red.

The other sword Kagome picked up was called 'Scales'. It pulsed just like Whiskers.

"_Ah, Lady Kagome, what a surprise, I didn't know you would be my wielder. What an honor. I'll see you later and don't get scared of your dreams." _

Kagome stood there going over what Scales had said to her. "What did she mean don't get scared of your dreams?" Again Sesshomaru listened. Kagome looked at her sword. It had a white hilt with the eastern crest bearded into it. The blade was a light blue with a line of Dark blue scales. The sheath was a dark blue, almost black, with the same eastern mark.

She laid Scales down by Whisker, who began chatting on what to and how to wield the swords. Sesshomaru cut into the conversation saying that he would use a dreamscape and train her during the night also.

Kagome went to the bow and touched it, sending a shock down Kagome's spine. A light blue and orange aura surrounded her. She fell into unconsciousness, still holding onto the long bow. It was about 5 ft with the words 'Shikon no Tama: Sacred Jewel of four souls'. It was the weapon that Midoriko used during battle. It was a dark blue with the leathering in orange. The string was white from a demon Lord Horse. The strongest kind of string is from a demon Horse.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and headed to her room. He put her onto her bed and laid the swords next to her. He sat down and started to meditate and go into another dreamscape.

-----------------Dream Scape -----------------------------

Kagome woke up in a field of flowers with one sakura tree. She sees 3 figures standing in the field, of course, she walks up to them.

The one on the right looked like she was in her mid 40's to early 50's. A pink kimono with sakura trees on them, and I don't know what Midoriko looked like so yeah, picture her or another person.

The middle one had Blue hair, sunset orange eyes and on his forehead was an Eastern landmark. His claws were blue with a dark blue stripe in the middle. He wore a regular Dark Blue fighting kimono. His skin color was in between a tan and a creamy white.

The one of the left had red eyes, Orange hair (Shippo's hair but flat). A simple red and orange fighting kimono and he claws were the same as the middle one except it was orange and red. His skin tone was a light tan. He had a scar from mid forehead going diagonal all the way to the middle of his left cheek. He had 2 gold earrings in.

Both of their hair was in a low ponytail.

Kagome was wearing her black skirt (The outfit that was in the chest looked like this) with her short shorts under them. Also her black knee high boots with her swords to her hip and bow strapped to her back She wore her black fishnet t-shirt with a leather tube-top and a black leather jacket with all sorts of weapon holders (knives, dagger, sherikin, kunai, etc)

"Umm, who are you? And where am I at?" Kagome asked as she looked them up and down.

"Oh, you don't recognize us. Oh, I'm so sad!" The one in blue said while crying fake tears.

She hasn't seen us in person so that probably has to do with it. You are in a dreamscape, a place where you can train in your dreams. I am called Scales the Blue Sword on your hip. I'm going to teach you how to use the sword and my powers." Scales said.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi," Kagome stated, bowing her head since she noticed the markings.

Sesshy pops out of nowhere

"Hey Sesshy" Kag said.

"Hello Kagome-Chan, Scales, Whiskers, and Midoriko-san," Sesshy greeted. Everyone but Kag bowed.

"Kagome-Chan, I need to tell you something about your past then its training." Midoriko stated. "Okay, I'm going to start off with your name – it is Kagome Kodoroposke. Now on to your family, I would like you to meet your uncle." Scales stepped forward.

Midoriko continues on "This is your uncle Scales Kodoroposke; he is a dragon and tiger demon, though he takes the appearance of a dragon. Now your mom was Scales sister, but your dad was Lord Hashi of the eastern lands. He is a cad demon. Now your sister is called Limi Serenity Kodoroposke. She has the power to control all elements. She has 3 swords, twin blades, bow and arrows, whips and anything else you can think of. She is insane and can kill you by saying her song. Insane in a membrane, Insane got no brain.' She is a good ally to have. She is dark, while you are light. She can even out match the great lord Inu no Taisho. She is your sister and she is going up against Naraku. Now you have to train with her after this. You need to be ready in 3 days or Naraku will kill her. She is called Midnight Walker for a good reason. She is our top spy and was able to find out where Naraku was hiding. Now enough about her, more about your past. When you were born there was a war going on. The war of cat and dragon verse spider and snake. They had to put you somewhere safe so your father put a concealment spell on you so your appearance changed along with your aura and smell. You smell changed to a human scent and your aura changed to a priestess and your appearance changed to a human. After that he put you in the well and you came here. So that is about it besides you're my reincarnation and not Kikyo's, you need to do a blood bond in order to get your demonic powers and scales plus Whiskers got out of the Jewel and some how ended up in 2 swords. Yes, I was in a heated battle at the time. Scales, Whiskers and sketches (wolf demon just named up. I kind of forgot the names to the 3 demons Midoriko faced, He. He) were my opponents and we were evenly matched. So I used the scared Jewel to put their soled into the Jewel and never come out along with my soul. I got out of the Jewel by putting my soul in a weapon. Of Course, the one who is the real sacred Jewel owner would be able to use the bow. Since you are in my dreamscape you are the true Jewel owner. I'm pretty sure that is what happened with Scales and Whiskers along with Sketches but he is in a sword that your sister has. Now time for training," Midoriko said. "You will be in this dreamscape of one month, which will be 31 hours. Dreamland and the real world are different in time. One day here is only 1 hour in your world. You need your demonic powers so blood bond with Sesshomaru now. And I know I'm ruining your plans but it doesn't matter. Hurry!" Midoriko yelled.

Kagome filled 1 cop with her blood while Sesshomaru filled the same amount with his blood. They drank the other blood. Sesshomaru didn't feel any different. Sesshomaru watched a white aura surround Kagome. She was lifted up into the air. She grew a white tail that was about 3 feet long and claws that were a pure white with black tips to the ends. Her hair was white with black streaks in them and pure white eyes with black slits as pupils. She grew sharp pearly white fangs. Her hair grew down to the back of her knees while she grew five more inches. She was now 5'7". That's the new kagome for you. A white fang tiger and a rare one at that since she is a Miko Demon.

Everyone was shocked at what she looked like.

'**SKIPPING THE TRAINING'**

That day was only meditating she worked on her bow skills and is able to throw an energy ball. She picked up on sward fighting quickly. She's able to control her power a lot better now. She uses her speed as an advantage. She is able to fly. Since she is the guardian of the Jewel she is considered an angel and therefore has wings. She can change into a tiger but can change into a fox and dragon also. She was able to capture and take the 'dragon strike' from Sesshomaru's sword. She's able to use every single weapon made on this planet. She is able to defeat Sesshomaru in under 2 minutes now. She got to see her sister and is able to defeat her in 10 minutes tops.

The first time they had med was during the fifth day of training. She was wearing black leather boots with black leather pants. A blood red belt with it was attached 4 swords and a long bow a gift from the devil himself. She wore a tight leather long sleeved t-shirt with a black corset. Her hair was a dark black with little white streaks going down. Her claws were black with white tips with the mark of the Eastern lands on her forehead. She was 4'5 tall. She had black wings indicating she was from hell.

Kagome and Limi got along great together. They talked about everything. Limi and Kagome were twins, kind of see Kagome was born exactly at 11:59 pm on September 18 and Limi at exactly 12:09 am on September 19, but they considered themselves as twins.

Kagome also got finished in about 14 days which means it's not Limi's Birthday since 14 hours only passed in the real world. It was 10:00 pm when she fainted. Count up 14 hours and it's 2:00 pm in the afternoon.

Kagome and Sesshomaru are now brother and sister. She found out that she is a demon/angel/guardian of Jewel/ Lady of the Northern lands. Lets just be safe and say that Kagome is no longer herself , well on the outside Yep!


	4. I'm Home YAY!

_**Ok so this chapter is from my POV and most likely later chapters too! I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto!!!**_

Chapter 4

By: destined for my love

"Okay mom we're heading out!" Kagome stated from the door leading out to the garden.

"Okay well I'll see you in 500 years okay!? Bye sweetie!"Kagome's mom yells back while crying. Sota ran up to his sister and gave her a hug. Saying that he'll miss her and she hugged him back.

They walked to the well and jumped in. they were met by a blue light with white shooting stars(??? don't ask?). They landed on the other side and jumped out.

Feudal Era

Kagome was wearing her outfit that she wore in training except for the black leather skirt she wore black leather pants. Sesshomaru was wearing his usual attire. Kagome also had on her sword and bow. She could talk to Scales and Whiskers telepathically.

They headed to the village called Edo also known as Keades village. When they got there Inuyasha smelled them and snarled. They ran out if the hut.

"Oi, Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsuiga.

"She's right here next to me. Can you not smell her or do you lack the since of smell?" Sesshomaru stated calmly but surly.

"no I don't lack the since of smell…"Inuyasha sniffed," Kagome?" Inuyasha finished

"Troublesome," Sesshomaru muttered.

"yes Inuyasha," Kagome said," It is I. so what did I miss while I was gone?" Kagome questioned.

"WHAT DA HELL!! SESSHOMARU WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" questioned a very angry hanyo. He was ready to attack if needed.

"That is lord Sesshomaru to you. You are beneath hi!" Kagome stated as she yelled at him tying not to hurt her ears.

"And you're not?" Inuyasha's question lowered his guard.

"Do not speak with such a tone with you superiors present of all apologies please forgive my younger half brother Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said as everyone's mouth dropped open and to the ground. Sesshomaru and Kagome smirked at the same time and identical smirks too. Kagome has been hanging around Sesshomaru way too much.

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha bellowed. Sesshomaru and Kagome winced as pain shot through their ears at the loud noise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD APPOLOGISE? AND LADY WHAT THE HELL? EXPLAIN AND NOW!"

"Well one do not yell at me. And Two: SIT! And Three I am called Lady Kagome Kodoroposke because I am a Lady of the eastern and western lands. I have an older brother named Sesshomaru and a twin named Limi K. So yeah…"she tells the whole entire story Midoriko said to her word for word.

Miroku and Sango accepted this so they all caught up after that little shouts out.

Later that night

Kagome woke up from having enough sleep (she is a demon remember). She decided to take a walk. Bad idea; She walked for about a mile when she hears moaning and groaning. She could hear skin slapping skin…anyway; she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo do IT. She couldn't feel the presents of Sesshomaru following her. She was in her own little world. She came upon the sacred tree only to see Inuyasha matting kinky-ho oh I'm mean Kikyo by biting her.

She didn't know it but she had tears coming down her eyes like waterfalls. Sesshomaru came up to her and held her close while saying soothing words. She didn't know it but she fell asleep crying in Sesshy's arms that night. Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of her until she woke up.

Late in the morning, Inuyasha walks I with Kikyo in his arms. Everyone gasps in shock. Kagome just looks away, tying hard not to cry. Inuyasha's looked at Kagome and just snarled in disgust. Kikyo gave a disgust glare to Kagome.

Kagome wanting to break this ridiculous silence said. "Well get your stuff ready in 10minuted we're heading out." With that said she walked out of the hut going back to her hut. When she got there she changed into her fighting kimono. It was all black. Like the priestess outfit but all black. She had on her black leather knee high boots.

She goes out of the hut ten minutes later with everybody ready. "Let's go!" she says while punching her fist in the air enthusiastically. She turns to Sesshomaru and says, "we're going at a fast pace so we'll be there buy night fall. Let's go." She looked at them before turning and running off in the direction which was east.

They arrived at the eastern castle by sevenish.

"Lord Sesshomaru what a surprise!"One guard said.

"HN" was all he said. The guard let Sesshomaru in but looked at the humans wearily. "They're with me." He stated. The guards nodded scared for their lives.

"Except those two," Kagome said as she pointed her finger at Inuyasha's hoping to get him raddled up. Close the gate and don't let them in!" kagome commanded. Just then Limi jumped out of her window and started running towards kagome. She was wearing black leather pants with a black leather corset with 3 swords at her hip and 1 pair of twin blades on her back. She had a scroll in between her shoulder blades and in between her swords with do an X on her back. She had on a black trench leather coat with hidden weapon pouches. Sesshomaru bowed to Limi in greeting and Kagome hugged her saying "Happy Birthday."

Limi then said, "Kagome it's been far too long. How have you been?"

"Oh Limi it has been far too long and I have been better. So sister where is mom and dad?" Kagome asked while emphasizing the word sister. The guards bowed after getting the notice that she is royalty to the castle and eastern lands, they bowed and said their apologies. And shut the gate leaving Inuyasha's and Kikyo to stay out in the cold all night.

They headed inside where kagome was to have a room by Limi and Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango, which includes Shippo and Kilala, have the same room next to Kagome's.

After they got settled in kagome and Limi went to the training fields (this is after dinner.) They decided to have a friendly spar.

Unbeknownst (1) to them Naraku was watching the whole thing.

Kagome grabbed her sword, scales, and got into her fighting stance. Her left hand was in between her left and right leg slacking. Her right hand was holding the sword at an angel from right to left going up like a graph (?????). Her knees were bent only slightly. Her eyes were a piercing white by known. She had begun the "Dance of the Demon." This particular dance takes years to learn but she learned it in 4 days. It consisted of hitting a vital point with just a single jab of the fist/sword. If you hit one vital spot then all of your vital spots are going to shut down. They will double the hit percentage by at least 3 if you have incredible speed. It was a last resort in battle cause of the effects. Usually demons can't take the pressure on their body. Their body either rip it's self apart or it will completely shut down. If you were like Sesshomaru and Kagome and Limi than you could use it any time you pleased.

Kagome punched where the face was supposed to be than smirked and kicked behind her barley missing Limi. Limi smirked and grabbed Kagome's foot catching Kagome off guard, and spinning her round then throwing her into a nearby tree. Kagome got up and wiped off the blood that was on her face from the wound on her head. She look Limi straight in the eye saying, "that wasn't too bad at all but it hurt like HELL!" Kagome disappeared only to end up behind Limi saying her favorite line in the hole wide world, "DRAGON SRIKE!" as Kagome yelled that 1000 bolts of lightning lit the sky up!

Limi barley escaped. She got hit by one of the lightning bolts. It was an unforgiving one too. Her back ached like hell. She quickly heeled it and stood up, grabbed her twin blades and a dark unforgiving aura surrounded Limi. Her eyes darkened giving her the look of the devil only in the shape of a woman. In a way she was the Devil, but she was really just the devils apprentice. Kagome knew what was going to happen it happened in her training with Midoriko and Sesshomaru.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome landed a punch on Limi. The punch was active with Miko powers. Limi flew into a nearby tree with thorn's growing on them._

_ One thorn went through her stomach while another went through her right shoulder. When she got up she healed her jaw and the hole in her stomach and shoulder. She pulled out her twin blades and a black dark aura surrounded her. The aura had a signature on it, it was like a black fox with wings only the black fox had red horns growing out of its head. The sight she was seeing now was Limi's Demon Form and it will only come out if she grabs those twin blades. She only grabs them when she is pissed off. She lunged forward claws digging into Kagome's chest. Kagome gasped in shock. Limi just kept attacking. Kagome summoned her Miko energy and blasted it at Limi. Limi was knocked all the way to the other side of the clearing. She was knocked out for a couple of hours._

_Limi woke up and found out what she did to Kagome. She felt bad that she did that but it really wasn't her. It was her demon form since she has more than one. Three to be précis; A Black Fox;, a Black Fang Tiger, and a winged guardian. A Black Griffin if you might say so. Kagome is practically the same. She was a White Fox; a White Fang Tiger; and a White Griffin._

_'So I punctured her lung and fractured her rib that is just great. She'll never forgive me.' With that thought she went into Kagome's hut where she was heeling._

_She felt guilt run up inside of her. She walked over to Kagome and healed her the best that she could. "I'm sorry big sister," Limi stated._

_"It's ok. And thanks for healing me. Its over; I'm bête; forget about it. Plus healing me was the least you could do but not the most you could do is train me so that will never ever never ever never ever happen again. And I mean Never._

_End Flash back_

Kagome gathered all of her Miko and Demon Powers into a ball in the palm of her hands. Limi's powers were growing immensely.

Kagome's powers were under control and Limi started to attack. Kagome changed into her demon form and let her powers loose. It sent a shock wave right at Limi. The attack hit her strait on and flung her back into a tree.

Kagome got up and walked over to Limi. She knelt down by Limi's side and started to heal her wounds. After Kagome was finished she collapsed right next to her.

Naraku took his chance and walked up to Kagome knelt next to her and whispered in her ear, "You are mine and so is your sister." Kagome could just see the smirk on his face as he lifted her up and then her sister.

Kagome felt bad cause she couldn't help her sister anymore than she already has and she couldn't protect her from Naraku.

**Naraku's castle two days later**

Kagome woke up on a bed wrapped in silk sheets. She got up and looked around the room that was decorated in black. Not her color. Limi was more than happy to stay in the dark castle cause you know the is the devils apprentice.

Limi was awake from the beginning of the first day. And of course she hasn't had her breakfast so she was HYPER. NOT GOOD!!! You want me to tell you why. Well I was going to tell you about it no matter what.

Well It has only happened once. The first day of training I had to go hunting by my self and of course I did do well. When I got back to camp with nothing Limi just all of a sudden blew up and acted all hyper. It was so unlike her. What I found out was she hated it and when the hyperness wore off she felt sick and didn't talk the rest of the day. She was always so brooding. When I got her to talk she started to cry. She told me what happened and it wasn't good. She killed a whole village because she didn't have breakfast. It was not good. She lost control. And if it happened again she said she would kill herself. I have paid close attention to her since then.

Someone came to the door and knocked. They knocked again. "Kagome it's me Kagura."

"Oh Come in." Kagome said.

"Ok so lets get you out of here. And don't try to get the hearts. Please." Kagura sounded sincere.

"Ok well Limi go home and tell them I'm alright I'll get Your Heart along with Kana's. And dint try to stop me." Kagome said as she pushed Kagura out of the way.

Kagome walked calmly down the hall. She made a left turn, right, right, left down two flights of stairs, right, left, left, up and other four flights of stairs, left, right, right, left, right, and heads for the door down the hall with a big Spider on it. She walked inside and went strait to the jars that have the hearts in them.

Kagome grabs them and puts both jars in her left arm and does a demon transportation thing.

She lands right outside of Naraku's castle. Kagome gives Kagura and Kana back their hearts. Then Naraku shows up. And out of know where too!

"So you all decide to betray me. At least I still have Kikyo." Naraku says. O he is wrong.

Kikyo joined the good side and Kagome has a soft side for her.

The Battle starts and Kagome's team won. (Put your own description of the battle here. Remember Naraku doesn't die…or does he???)

"Kagome go with Limi and Check your family. Make sure they are all right." Sesshomaru says.

"Okay. Let's go Limi." Kagome ordered and Limi obeyed.

When they got to the Well Kagome jumped in before Limi did. They arrived in modern day Japan. They went into the house and found it all bloody. Kagome went to check if anybody was alive and none were. Kagome cried.

Limi started to here sirens and shooed Kagome out of the house. "we cant be seen. We have to go. NOW!" Limi ushered Kagome down the well.

They ended on the other side by only 250 years and not 500. They jumped out of the well and walked a good five feet before they felt the ground shake. They looked behind them and the well started sparking and expanding. Just seconds before anything happened Kagome and Limi put a barrier around them selves then…

**…KABOOM!**

THE WELL BLEW UP!!!!

**THE END OF THE CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I EXPECT HARSH CRITISISM JUST NOT FLAMES! R&R!**


End file.
